El misterio de las cosas suavecitas
by kitsune96
Summary: Rogue le había tocado el pecho a Yukino, Laxus a Mirajane, Gray a Juvia, Natsu a Lucy y hasta Romeo había descubierto que Wendy tenía malvaviscos bajo el vestido. Y Gajeel no podía evitar sentirse como cuando todos tenían gato y él no, ¿qué tiene que ver Levy con todo esto? GaLe


Gray le había tocado el pecho a Juvia.

Jerall le había agarrado ambos senos a Erza.

Todos sabían que Laxus era prácticamente el esclavo sexual de Mirajane, así que era imposible que no se las hubiera tocado.

El emo cabreado de Rogue le había tocado el pecho al clon dandere de Lisanna (Yukino).

Y Natsu le había tocado los pechos a Lucy (y este cabronazo lo hiso a propósito, a diferencia de Gray, Jerall y Rogue).

Lo cierto era que esto, al inicio, no le molestó demasiado a Gajeel, pero con lo ocurrido hacía dos días, se volvió todo un tema para él. Porque, básicamente, se convirtió en el ÚNICO sujeto que nunca le había tocado el pecho a una mujer.

Inicialmente se decía que Romeo tampoco lo había hecho (patética excusa, todos lo sabemos, pero sigue siento una excusa) pero, como ya se dijo, hace dos días esto cambio, al parecer (no puso demasiada atención en realidad) Wendy se había caído sobre el joven Conbolt, haciendo que ambos tropezaran y el crio tocara, sin querer como la mayoría de los hombres de esta historia a diferencia del depravado asexual de Natsu, aquellas pequeñas (en serio pequeñas) cosas suavecitas que, dado su estatus de mujer, estaban desarrollándose en el pecho de la Marvell.

Comprobando que Wendy tenía, aunque fuera, malvaviscos bajo su vestido.

Y si bien nadie lo consideró afortunado mientras huía de una sádica Erza quien tenía a la peliazul colgada como un koala para tratar de detenerla (o por lo menos procuraba estar lo bastante cerca para curar rápidamente las heridas del muchacho), Gajeel se sintió profundamente deprimido.

Era un sentimiento muy semejante al que tuvo cuando vio que todos los Dragon Slayer tenían un gato y él no. Maldición.

Y esta cara de emo maniaco depresivo no pasó desapercibida por cierta persona, quien, ante la idea que le planteó su mente, solo se sonrojó sobremanera y no dijo nada.

Pasaron varios días y cada vez que alguien (entiéndase Macao o Elfman) recordaba el incidente, haciendo a Wendy sonrojar y a Romeo gritarles que se callaran, Gajeel sentía que le metían el dedo en la llaga, eso le molestaba, en sobremanera. Porque a diferencia de, por ejemplo, conseguir un gato, algo relativamente fácil, encontrar a una fémina dispuesta a dicha tarea podía ser complicado.

No, mentira, eso _sí _que era fácil, bastaba con gastar unas 30 gemas en un local para caballeros, pero para lo que él quería si era mucho más complicado, porque la cosa no solo se trataba de tocarle el pecho a una mujer, por lo que había notado, tenía que ser alguien en particular.

Porque vamos, que todos sabemos que en Fairy Tail cada vez que un hombre le toca el pecho a una mujer acaban por volverse canon. O semi canon, para el caso, se entiende lo mismo.

Y si bien Gajeel no sabía esto, su instinto lo intuía.

Ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que le preguntaba a Levy si podía tocar sus pechos? Tampoco era como si pudiera llegar frente a ella, extender las manos y tocarlos. Bueno, sí, pero las consecuencias podían ser horribles.

Muy horribles.

Ella podía encabronarse hasta tal grado que le hiciera ley del hielo, por ejemplo, según lo que había notado, Wendy llevaba dos días sin hablarle al Conbolt, por lo tanto las cosas podían salir muy ma…

¿Era cosa suya o acababan de entrar al gremio tomados de la mano?

Pasaron unos tres días más de reflexión profunda cuando, una mañana antes de que entrar, sintió que una pequeña y frágil mano lo agarraba del brazo

— ¿?— vio que era Levy — ¿enana qué…?—

—Sígueme— fue todo lo que esta le dijo antes de jalarlo ligeramente.

Fue guiado hasta una de las bodegas del gremio donde se guardaba licor, cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin apartar la vista del suelo

— ¿es…importante para ti? — preguntó sin previo aviso, parecía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa

— ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? —

Ella hiso un movimiento circular con el dedo sobre su pecho. Oh, vaya

—bueno…—

—quiero decir, ¿te hace…sentir diferente o algo así? —

—es…es como cuando la mocosa y Salamander tenían un gato y yo no— se explicó sin entender a qué punto quería llegar la pequeña maga. Ella suspiró, sus mejillas estaban rojas

—Comprendo, bueno, si es así…a mí…a mí no me molestaría que tú…ya sabes—

El Dragon Slayer abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿en serio? — la Mcgarden asintió

—espera…—

En un principio, el Redfox no entendió por qué Levy metió las manos dentro de su ropa y las movió de forma extraña, pero comprendió lo que ocurría cuando está sacó, de bajo la tela, un sujetador de color rosa pálido con pequeños encajes

—muy bien, tócalos—

Y Gajeel supo que estaba perdido.

Porque, ahora que la miraba bien, la enana no era TAN plana como solía decirle que era, de hecho, parecía como si sus senos se hubieran inflado ligeramente al quitarse el sostén. Era como si la gravedad no los afectara pese a que su dueña era, en efecto, una terrícola.

Levy Mcgarden. Podía competir con Erza, la coneja y cualquier otra mujer del manga por sí misma.

Porque aquel modesto tamaño de pecho solo era un atributo más a su físico. Estaba en proporción con el resto del cuerpo y no había que ser dibujante o fan del pettanko para apreciar aquella proporción.

Ella abandonó su puesto apoyada en la puerta y se acercó a él, dándole la sensación que aquellos bultos (limones, en lenguaje frutal) se movían ligeramente, no de forma obscena, pero si _hipnotizante._

—Gajeel… ¿podríamos no alargar esto más de lo necesario? — preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa.

El pelinegro se quedó estático y, por instinto levantó las manos con los dedos semi extendidos, como si fuera a tocarlas, pero no se movió

—Enana—

— ¿q-qué? —

— ¿podrías darte la vuelta? Tu…expresión…es difícil— la chica se mordía el labio y podía ver tanto las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente como su sonrojo

—Eh…claro— lo hiso. Gajeel podía ver como la fina espalda femenina temblaba ligeramente, tragó saliva.

—Oye, enana—

— ¿ahora qué quieres? —

—es solo que, solo por si Titania nos atrapa, ¿podrías decirlo? —

— ¿decir qué? —

—Que esto no es contra tu voluntad—

—eh…no me molesta que no hagas—

—no, tiene que ser más directo, ¿qué tal "Gajeel-sama por favor toca mis pechos sin bra"? —

Pensó que la enana lo mataría y quizás una parte de él lo deseaba, pero no

—Ga-Gajeel-sama…po-por favor a-acari-acaricie mis p-pechos sin bra—

—no, si lo dices así parece que lo odiaras—

—Gajeel-sama por favor acaricie mis pechos sin bra—

Alguien, por favor, filme esto

Gajeel acercó un poco más las manos hacia donde debían estar aquellas…"cosas suavecitas" solo bastaba un poco para dejar de ser el único que…

Huyó.

Como una gallina, como un marica, como un conejo asustado ante un labrador, como Romeo de Erza, como un solo soldado contra un ejército, como un cobarde como un…

Okey, ya entendimos

Levy lo miraba con los ojos encendidos de la pura cólera

—Gallina— decía con una expresión ladina —gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina—

—Sí, lo sé, merezco morir— admitió traumado —es solo que…—

— ¿qué no valgo ni para algo como esto? — ella parecía a punto de llorar. Oh mierda

—no, no es eso enana, es solo que…—

— ¿solo que…?—

—mira, si las toco voy a sentir que te estoy usando, así que me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho. Prefiero arrepentirme de no haberlos tocado— ella dio un suspiro

—Comprendo— se acercó a la salida —entonces vámonos…— cuando iban a salir, Gajeel se resbaló, arrastrando a la Mcgarden junto con él y…

— ¿qué es esto? — apretó sin delicadeza el bulto entre sus dedos. Era relativamente pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para caber en su mano

—¡¿?!— Levy le dio una bofetada en el rostro, lo que había tocado era su pecho izquierdo.

La chica se puso de pie y fie, con cara de molestia.

Gajeel miró su mano y sonrió, como si acabara de tener una jodida revelación existencial.

Acababa de resolver el misterio de las cosas suavecitas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al fin acabé esta cosa, me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba. Basado en una escena de Kizumonogatari (lean la novela. Es buenisima)En fin, dejen sus comentarios, si les interesa leerme más allá de los fanfics vean mi deviantart o mi fictionpress (la pagina hermana de fanfiction) y dejen sus comentarios respecto a esos escritos, el usuario es "Noche-Floreciente".<p>

Se me cuidan, tengan buenas noches o...lo que sea.


End file.
